The Will of the Flame
by John2393
Summary: Shades of the Prisonhouse begin to close Upon the Growing Boy, But he beholds the light, and whence it flows He sees it in his joy. Dark Naruto NarutoIno
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did Itachi and Naruto would have killed everyone already.

WOOT! I'm going to start my first story 

anyways, basically dark Naruto, trained by an OC… not really it's Madara Uchiha  
in chapter 309 page 3, when Sasuke meets Kyuubi, not a Mary sue

Also I need Help and a beta reader and someone to translate jutsu and give me Japanese OC names.

Btw anyone know how old was Sasuke is when the Uchiha clan was killed? If not I am going to put it when he is 9 and Itachi is 13.

Anyways… ON TO THE STORY!

_Thought  
_**Kyuubi speaking  
_Jutsu used in battle_**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

8 year old Naruto put up a note when he was walking to eat at Ichiraku ramen, It just seemed to find his eyes…  
it was almost like fate, but it doesn't matter he doesn't believe in fate, because one day, he would show everyone to respect him and become Hokage. People would look up to him

His stomach growled.

That reminded him to that he didn't have lunch, a morning of pranks was tiring work. Pocketing the paper he picked up and started sprinting to his long awaited bowl of ramen.

Turning the corner he bumped into someone "OWWW!" he said. This person had dark onyx eyes, black hair (like Itachi's hair without the ponytail), wearing a black shirt with baggy black ninja pants. Rubbing his ears he replied "awfully loud aren't you?" the person was a little bit older than Naruto about 9.

"Umm gomen… "Then he started to shout "HI MY NAME IS UZAMAKI NARUTO AND I'm GOING TO BE HOKAGE WHATS YOUR NAME!"

"And rude too, my name is Uchiha Madara" (I don't know if Madara is a boys or girls name but in my story he's a boy)

"Hi nice to meet you and Bye!" Naruto said while running to Ichiraku ramen.

_Hmm the Kyuubi child… interesting…_This thought in the head of one Madara Uchiha walking home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

During Class one day…

Iruka was giving a lecture on something about the 5 Shonobi nations when Naruto randomly ask  
"Iruka-sensei why does it take so long to become a Shonobi?"

"Because it is hard work to become a Shonobi and one cannot just become one and Naruto"

"yes?"

"THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH WHAT I'm TALKING ABOUT SO SHUT UP AND PAY ATTENTION"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the forest  
after Mizuki told Naruto to still the scroll

Naruto was learning Kage Bushin when Madara saw him. At first the young Madara came here to relax after a day of D-Ranked missions. Missions for a boy at age 9 were tiring even if it was D-ranked he was tired. _Heh I'm supposed to be a Genius, tiring over silly missions like weeding gardens and catching cats_. When he came into the clearing he saw the boy he met today Uzamaki Naruto, the one who was loud and annoying. Wearing an Orange jumpsuit that screamed "KILL ME"

"Hey Naruto, what are you doing out here with that scroll" _from the kanji on it seems to be a forbidding scroll. _Thought Madara

"Training of course! There's no short cut to becoming Hokage"

Even if Madara was tired, this boy seem to radiate energy making him feel like joining him, so he did  
with the help of Madara, Naruto learned Kage Bushin easily, now to the next one jutsu on the scroll. It was to be used with the Kage Bushin, a skill where the clone would blow up, used for suicide and assassination missions. But after spending some time they both learned the technique.

Watching all this was the Hokage. _It seems that both of them have found there first friend. _Madara had always been a loner, and Naruto, well he had a fox sealed in him.

After all this Madara left, about a second later Iruka showed up.

"NARUTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING"

"Iruka-sensei do I get to become a ninja now? "

"What are you talking about?"

"Well Mizuki told me if I learned a jutsu from the scroll I would become a ninja and I LEARNED 2!"

Suddenly Mizuki appeared, chuckling he said "Well if it isn't Naruto the demon fox himself"  
"MIZUKI DID YOU TRICK NARUTO INTO STEALING THE FORBIDDING SCROLL?" Iruka said

"of course no one would care if the demon child was locked up" Mizuki then faced Naruto. Naruto, do you know why everyone hates you?" He paused as Naruto's eyes widened. He had always wondered why everyone hated him "It is because you have the 9 tailed fox sealed within you! And now I will do everyone a favor and kill you!"

Mizuki threw a Fuuma Shuriken at Naruto only to be blocked by Iruka, Mizuki was stunned, and here a guy, whose parents were killed by the demon, protected him. Mizuki angrily shouted "Why do you protect the demon, don't you hate him for what he has done?" Iruka smiled as he replied "Of course I do, I hate Kyuubi" Naruto's eyes saddened, Naruto too shocked and everything he just heard he chose to remained quite. Iruka continued "But Naruto is not the demon he is just like you and me, human" Naruto's eyes lighted up, Naruto's emotion changed from shocked, confused, depressed, mad, sad, surprised to happy in about 5 minutes.

Taking this time to strike Mizuki tried to kick Iruka in the fast but was caught by a hand. Naruto's ice blue eyes stared into his "IF YOUDARE TOUCH IRUKA-SENSEI I WILL KILL U!"**_ Kage Bushin no Jutsu_**

Naruto just started punching and kicking, after a few exploding clones Mizuki looked like chopped meat.

After Naruto finished beating Mizuki to a pulp,  
He fell over from exhaustion. Iruka Started to carry him.

But in Naruto's mindscape he appeared to be somewhere, it was dark. Then a loud and deep voice said

**"Hello Kit"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prologue only really short, chapters soon to come will be MUCH Longer  
just need to get the thought out of my head for now.

Vote for pairings!

I'm thinking of Naru/Ino I will decide Madara's when Naruto's pairing is decided  
NO YAOI!

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK?  
Please REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Just to clear things up that the fight was b4 he graduated

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Who are you?" _Where the hell is this…?_

His thought was interrupted by a deep chuckle. He took this time to observe his surroundings. He was in a sewer of some sort, he wondered were he was. All the thinking made his head hurt. **_"So have you figured out where you are yet?" _**he paused to see the confused expression on Naruto's face "**_Of course not from what I seen you aren't the sharpest tool in the shed" _**He said with a smug look **_"I am the Great Kyuubi no Yokoi"  
"the one sealed by that stupid blond"_**

Naruto noticed the Bars of steel in front of the Fox with a piece of paper attached to it. "If you're so great how come you were seal?" **_"That I will explain later, that human you are so fond of is waking you up, until next time"_**

"Naruto"

"Naruto!" "NARUTO!"

"Yes?"

"You fainted on me, I was thinking of carrying you to the hospital"

"NEVER, IT IS TIME FOR RAMEN"  
Naruto started to sprint to his favorite place in the world. Iruka sighed after making about 50 Kage Bushins he still had energy to run. He wondered if he could at last a few Jounin he knew.

2 0

When Naruto got home he was bored, after the walk home the stares and the occasional 'DEMON' or 'Die stupid fox' and even a beer bottle, he had gotten lonely. Wondering what the fox was doing he began to meditate. Entering his mind only to find the one and only king of demons resting in his cage.

"FOX! Train me!"

**_"Stupid human I can't train you, all my jutsu require demon chakra or huge amounts or chakra, I can't even see outs side this cage so I can't train you" _**Naruto's face visibly saddened **_"But you can rip some of that seal of so I can, It will be able to let me feel, see, hear, smell what you see, and I would be able to train you"_**

After thinking it over Naruto said that it couldn't be that bad, the worst thing that could happen is that Kyuubi being released and killing all the villagers. And that wasn't that bad, so he complied and ripped of a part of the seal off. At that moment he was kicked out back to reality.

_**"YES! I can see and smell again! No more small cage"**_

_AHHHH WHO THE HELL ARE YOU GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_

_**Stupid human this is only a side effect that I can talk to you without u being unconscious.  
**_

_Great now I have a who-knows-how-many-year-old demon in my head.  
_

_**Well think about it, you have a very very very wise fox inside of your head, someone who u could ask advice from whenever you want. **_

_" what my luck the fox has a big ego too"_ If u could see Naruto's face right now it would look like -.-"_well stupid fox train me!"** "I cannot, my training is too hard for u at this age, might I suggest training with Madara?"**_

_"Yeah tomorrow ill ask him if he wants to train with me again"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1 year later

"Hey Madara-niichan what are you doing?" and 9 year old Naruto asked  
"I have my first mission as a Jounin"replied the newly appointed Jounin  
"It's to assassinate an A class nuke-nin" Naruto looked sad that he couldn't train with his best friend but then he asked "when will u be back?" "In about a week or so, so be good and we can spar when we get back"

To other people Madara was a silent prodigy, he didn't talk much, he didn't have many friends either, Naruto was his first. In many ways he was like Uchiha Itachi, silent, strong, alone, but Itachi was cold, Madara had one rule; cold to enemies, nice to friends, If u weren't his friend, he would appear to you as exactly the same as Itachi.

Madara had a kind of respect for Itachi, he was just like him, and they both hated their clan, they only trained each other to become human weapons or to join the police force, nothing EVER changed. They were not friends, they were not enemies.

Madara just walked on, not knowing what will happen when his gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It has been 4 days since Madara left and Naruto was thinking about what Iruka said to him. When he had ask during a lecture on the 5 nations he asked why Konoha was one of the strongest villages, Iruka had replied that Konoha Shonobi had something special that no other village has, It's called the will of fire. It is the determination not to give up, the strength we use to protect of friends, it is he fire inside that wills us to try harder. Iruka had said that he has never seen the will of fire stronger than the flame in Naruto.

From this day on Naruto's nindo was 'To never give up, and to never go back on his word'

Walking down the street Naruto needed some new cloths he had grown old of his orange jumpsuit and was look like a mini Madara only with blond hair and blue eyes. Naruto Started growing after Madara said to eat more things then Ramen, he didn't mean eat the ramen AND other things, but none the less he had gotten taller, thanking Kami for all the energy he burned running from Iruka after a numerous number of pranks. But now he grew out of his new cloths and was walking to the one of the stories that would sell stuff to him. Walking around with Madara 'The shadow' Uchiha made some people accept him and allow him into their store. Madara is nicknamed 'the shadow' for two reasons, 1 he moved so fast all the enemy could see is a shadow, before he or she was killed, 2 he used a combination or the Nara Clan jutsu with his Sharingan. Reading where they would go and then killing them with his shadow. He could also protect himself with the shadow, like a perfect defense.

He learned how do to that with Naruto, which also learnt how to make and ultimate defense with Kage Bushin, being able to make one without hand seals, to a point where they just appeared when he was attacked, lowering many assassination attempts by the public, so he walked the streets with no fear. Not hurt by there glares anymore, cause now he has 2 precious people to protect and if was depressed he wouldn't be able to help them.

Arriving at the store which Uchiha's usually come to buy their gear, he noticed the store was surprisingly empty. He went to ask the man in charge of the store what happened, but there was a girl. "Hey where's Kidomaru?" the girl replied with a bored look "He's at a funeral and I was told to manage the store till he gets back" Naruto said "oh, do you know why the store is so empty? It is usually busy with Uchiha clan members"

"that's what the funeral is for the almost all of the Uchiha clan was killed by someone"

"ALL OF THEM?"

"No 3 are left, Itachi Uchiha, the killer, Sasuke, his brother that just he kept alive for some reason, and Madara Uchiha, he was on a mission, he's coming back today I think.

Naruto just rushed from the store to the Uchiha compound. It was empty. No one was there; the usually busy streets were filled with blood, nothing alive. Then he thought _what's Madara going do when he finds out._

Running down to the Hokage tower he saw Madara walking to the Hokage tower.

"NIICHAN!"

"yes, Naruto?"

"Did you hear? The Uchiha clan was wiped out-"

He was interrupted by Madara melting into a shadow and disappearing. All Naruto heard was "so Itachi has finally done it huh"

And that was the last of anyone in Konoha heard of Madara Uchiha for a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok I guess it will be Naru/Ino, But that's going to be way after because he's only 9 right now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was saddened by Madara leaving, he was his only friend his age, even if he was a year older. What was worse was people Blamed Naruto for all this, for killing off the Uchiha clan. I mean what he had to do with anything of it. People just wanted to blame him. They say he 'tainted' the Uchiha. What a load of BS.

What Iruka said was right, people in Konoha never give up. Even with his Kage Bushin people just kept throwing things. The will of fire sure is strong with them. Stupid villagers.

He just kept walking. He felt like he was in prison, Jail in his own home. The Village he lived in felt like a jail to him. This is not how home is supposed to feel. He needs to get out of here.

He kept walking, until he reached the gate. He saw a person.  
He was wearing green tights.

Naruto asked why he was here. He replied by he was running away, He couldn't use chakra, but he wanted to become a ninja. He wanted to show everyone he could become a great ninja with chakra. He wanted to show that with hard work, anything could happen

Naruto said "So what's your name?"

"Rock Lee"

"Well Rock Lee your not going alone"

And then the walked off, out into the fire country.

Over the trip he learned some things about Lee. HE WAS FUCKING ANNOYING.  
He wouldn't stop talking about the flames of youth and such and how great Gai-sensei was. HE WOULDN'T STOP TALKING.

But At the end of the day Naruto learned why Lee ran away, and Lee Learned about Naruto. They were becoming fast friends

Lee left because his oh so great mentor was taking a group genin from his class this year, But he failed the exams. He was going to be on Gai's team, but he flunked. Unable to be on his team he would repeat the academy, but no other teacher was a Taijustu expect like him, so he decided to leave and learn from other countries, and then one day come back and shove it in there face.

To Naruto that was the greatest idea he heard in his life

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking they decided to go to the wind country first, when they met a certain red head.  
After Gaara had killed his uncle he left, afraid of his father. He had come to the conclusion that he has to love himself and himself only. And to kill everyone else, so naturally he challenged Naruto and Lee to a fight.

"We have no interest fighting you, we are not enemies and we and you have nothing to gain from this fight" Naruto amazed that something intelligent came from Lee's mouth  
and it wasn't about the 'flames of youth' or Gai-sensei either

"My purpose is to kill everyone but me!" Gaara Replied in a cold emotionless voice. The sand in his gourd started to engulf Lee and Naruto. Luckily they were fast enough to escape, Lee being Lee, and Naruto training with Madara for a year helps too.

Gaara's sand kept chasing them. Luckily they were still in fire country or Gaara could just kill them with the sand in wind country. **_Katon: ryuka no jutsu _**(Fire release: dragon fire jutsu) Naruto shouted hoping to turn the sand into glass, but it was impossible. Lee started attacking from behind only to be blocked by the shield of sand. **_Kage Bushin no jutsu _**20 Naruto's appeared and started charging **Bunshin Daibakuha (great clone explosion) "LEE GET OUT OF THERE" Lee complied and left, stopping next to Naruto.**

**They watched carefully to see what happened, they only saw a ball of sand. They stood there just looking at it. They were both tired, Lee unleashed assaults left and right to Gaara only to be blocked. Bunshin Daibakuha took a lot of chakra. They just stood there waiting for Gaara to attack, but it never came. As the sand dome dissolved all there was were Gaara and someone behind him.**

"Kagemane no Jutsu a success" Lee was surprised and Naruto was speechless. Naruto and Lee were fast, but they couldn't even hit Gaara. This guy got in the dome of sand, meaning he had to be SUPER fast. Naruto was Speechless for another reason.

"YOSH, How did you do that? Are you from the Nara clan? That's there family jutsu"  
exclaimed Lee

"no" "then how?"

the stranger to Lee tapped his side of his eyes revealing the Sharingan.

**"A UCHIHA! ARE YOU UCHIHA ITACHI? IF YOU ARE PREPARE TO FIGHT" Lee yet again yelled**

Madara sighed "your more annoying than Naruto over there" Just thin Naruto sprung up to hug Madara. Lee unknown what was happening just stood there as Gaara rose from his resting place.

"how" was all Gaara said

"what your fight for is wrong. In Battle only the person with the best reason to fight will win. You fight to kill, I fought to protect Naruto and his new friend" Madara smiled "so since there's 3 of you, I will be training you guys. From what I heard you are Gaara of the sand. Meaning you are the container of the raccoon, is that correct?" Gaara nodded

Somehow Gaara got it, these 3 are the only ones he met that weren't afraid of him. He wasn't about to let them go.

Naruto was thinking _Hey Stupid Fox how come you didn't tell me he was a demon container?_

_I'm busy, working on how to improve your sense 'and to get me out of here' is hard work_

Stupid fox 

Lee was thinking _'flames of youth!'  
_

**And then they started training. It was weird, Madara was only Lee's age and he was teaching them. Weird enough he could kick all of there asses like it was nothing. And the training goes.**

**And this was a start to a team that could rival the power of the sannins.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Five years later

**Aka means red Aoi means green Kuro means Black and Kasshoku means Brown.**

"Long time since we been here huh Aoi (green)" Asked the person with the Red fox mask  
"Yes, and he still burns with the power of youth!" said the person in the green Beast mask  
"it's much more… happy then in Suna "said the person with the brown raccoon mask  
"just like I remember it" the person in the red and black phoenix mask said as he walked forward..

As they walked to the Hokage tower people watch as the team walked, it was not the glares Aka was used to by they watched in respect and awe and the sometimes fear. Aka whispered "that's how they will look at me when I become Hokage" "Still have the same dream I see? I guess you haven't changed much" stated Kuro "I never go back on my word, one day I will be Hokage"

**When they reached the tower they took the window. Kuro said "Hokage-sama I would like to instate my students as Konoha Shonobi."**

"and who are you?"

"Come on old man, we are good enough" said Aka

Kuro hit Naruto on the head " you just blew your cover"

Naruto said as he rubbed his head "so you have to tell the Hokage"

"whatever, Hokage-sama I am" He said as he removed his mask "Uchiha Madara"

his students copied what he did and taking off his green mask "Rock Lee"

Taking off his brown mask "Gaara of the sand"

and last but not least "Uzamaki Naruto"

The Hokage looked shaken. Something was not right. He asked "What rank"

"Genin I need them to enter the Chuunin exams, I do not think they have the experience to be a Chuunin"  


**After a few moments  
"Okay taken care of, the exams are tomorrow"**

"Okay team Kage dismissed"

with that the 4 people left. The Hokage was shaken, not many things can do that, but when Madara hit Naruto on the head, he let some of his masked chakra out. The chakra was more evil then the Kyuubi's. It was very small, but being the skilled Kage he was he picked it up. He wondered what he was doing in the village, 6 years ago he asked for to leave the village, what was he doing back…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_  
_

**Naruto walked the street, his team would have to meet for the Chuunin exams tomorrow, but today he would see the village for the first time in 5 years.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**  
I decided that pairings will be Naru/Ino/TenTen and Madara/Anko/Kurenai**

you can still vote for Gaara and Lees pairing.

Anyways from here there will be more fights and romance. Starting Naru/Ino/TenTen next chapter. 

PLEASE REVIEW  
Reviews make the world go round 


	4. Chapter 4

Wow 1000 hits already 0.O but only 4 reviews? Come on -.-

anyways  
Gaara will be with Hinata  
and Lee I'm not sure yet, probably kin  
but voting still between Kin and Temari  
If u vote 2 times ill take the first one

Temari:1  
Kin: 2

A/N: Some editing done

NOT SAKURA I have other plans for her and I'm not a big fan of hers anyways

Uhh I don't know about the bold writing, I don't know why it is like that

Anyways ON WITH THE STORY

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All three boys walked though the city. Each with different things in mind.

Naruto

He needed to refill on Ninja equipment and he went to the only store he knew. It sold the best kunai and shuriken anywhere, even when his was in other hidden villages, this one in Konoha was the best.

When he walked in he bumped into no other then a certain blond ninja.

"Hey watch where you going" shouted Ino  
"And who are you to order me around" Naruto calmly replied  
"No other than Yamanaka Ino!"

"Eh Ino go away"

Sending 5 years with Gaara, Lee, and Madara he doesn't have the best social skills. The 4 spoke was straight to the point. They were rude, so what they never lie, Right to the point. It's surprising that the other 3 didn't start talking about the fires and fountains of 'youth'. Team Kage didn't have many friends. Everyone feared Gaara too much to talk to him, Lee seriously if some guy in a green jumpsuit ran up to you screaming about 'youth' would you want to say 'hi be my friend'?. And then there's Madara much like Itachi, Madara deemed most people too stupid too associate with him.

Leaving Ino semi-flushed Naruto continued to shop. Ino now out of the state of shock she was in, walked up to Naruto and pulled of his mask yelling "Do you know who I am?" But she blushed as soon as she saw his face, under his Anbu kind of mask was a skin tight mask covers his mouth, nose, and his whisker like birth marks. But he had a slim face, his baby fat was burned away with Madara's tortu- I mean training. He had grown out his hair just a little. All that which made Ino blush, and catch the eye of a certain Shonobi at the counter. After the moments of shock, Tenten moved down to his sword (No not like that Perverts) she exclaimed "OH MY F!$ING GOD, Is that what I think it is?" as she pointed to the sword strapped to his back

Naruto replied "huh? uh yeah it's a sword" he put the items he wanted to buy on the counter. Tenten checked out the stuff while saying "that's the legendary sword 'Heavens Wrath' where did you get it?"

"from a friend as a birthday gift" Tenten's eyes nearly popped out. It was one thing to own one of the six katanas, but to give one away, it's ridiculous.

"Why would someone give it away? I mean it's one of the best swords ever crafted, it is made from the finest metal and rumored to be given their powers by Kami himself."

"Wow I didn't know this sword was so valuable"

Ino who finally stopped staring at his face or his sword she didn't know but said "Baka don't you go to school? Its one of the swords which controls an element, Heaven's Wrath for lighting, Kunsagi or 'Grass Cutter' for wind, Phoenix's Claw for fire, and Dragon's Fang for shadow. There are rumors that there should be 2 others for earth and light, but no one has ever been able to see one.

"Ja Ne" Naruto walked out the door.

Tenten wondered if he was even listening, Ino wondered if she would see him again, she hadn't seen him in the village so she assumed he wasn't from here. When they both noticed at the same time, they shouted "WAIT WE DIDN'T EVEN GET YOUR NAME"

"you will see tomorrow" and with that Naruto vanished

in the girls mind _I hope we will, _the same thought went thought both of there minds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara in the other case was wondering if his brother and sister would be taking the Chuunin exams. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the Hyuuga girl next to him. He was hungry so he went to eat. Noticing Hinata at a Ramen bar, Gaara asked her name.

"Hinata" she said no louder than a whisper "um what's your name?"**  
**"Well you can call me Kasshoku for now"

They ate the rest of there meal in silence

Lee went to see Gai-sensei and currently hugging him with a sunset back round in front Gai's team which consists of Tenten, Neji, and Iwashi, All which was surprised that the new guy talked like Gai and was scared at the idea of another person like his sensei. And Tenten was wonder why this guy was wearing the same cloths of the guy she saw earlier  
except in the color green

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke up, remembering he had the Chuunin exams today he walked there. He was late, wasn't too late that he couldn't take the exams, He just missed Sasuke pointing out the Genjutsu on the door. Walking in he found his old classmates, Ino who he saw yesterday ogling at Sasuke, while Sakura giving a glare to Ino, while the others talked and caught up. And Shino and Sasuke, well they did whatever they did. Naruto couldn't help noticed that there didn't change one bit.

Kabuto showed up "Hey you must be this years rookies, advice; don't attract attention to yourself" Getting the attention of the rookies he showed them the cards. Which is when Naruto walked up to them, Picked up a card and gave it back to Kabuto. The content shocked Kabuto.

_I know you are not a genin, and you reek of snake, if we meet in the exams you are dead, snake scum._

Then Ibiki walked in "OK RUNTS SIT DOWN, TODAY WE START THE CHUUNIN EXAMS"

Everyone sat down, while Naruto just spaced out. He was thinking what was Kabuto doing here in the exams, he was Jounin level at least, and he stunk of snake. Foxes Hated snakes. After the first exams a lady flew into the window "HI I'm Mitarashi Anko, maggots report the forest of death.

Naruto's team was there first. Anko reeked of snake, how come so many people smelled like snake here. When the other teams showed up Anko started explaining about the exams when she saw Naruto, from his mask, glare at her. She threw a kunai at him, he caught it while Anko appeared behind him to graze his cheek, only to be replaced with a puff of smoke. _Bushin? When did he do that _the thought went through everyone's head. Naruto then appeared with a kunai to Anko's throat, _fast. _

"you shouldn't have left your guard down"  
"I didn't know this was a fight"  
"If it was you would be dead right now" Naruto replied while place his kunai back. Most people made a mental note to stay away from him in the exams.

And so the 2nd test of the exams begins!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lee seemed to develop a switch of some sort, because even if he seemed like his old self, he could turn as serious and cold as Gaara could be, it was kinda scary. 6 hours into the exams each _person_ in team Kage had 2 scrolls.

"Lets head to the tower" said Lee He didn't want to stay more then necessary, because he didn't want anyone to find out who he was. The only one that knew was Gai and from what he said, most people thought he left the village and died. People might freak out if they saw a ghost walking around.

"No" Naruto replied "The more we take out, the less people in the next test, the better chance of becoming a Chuunin, and also I sense something might be happening to Konoha soon" No one questioned him, Gaara and Lee knew that that was all they needed to know. If Naruto didn't tell them, they wouldn't ask.

Gaara who was slightly unnerved at taking out more teams, like his brother and sister who should be at the age to take the exams, and he didn't want Naruto or Lee killing them. So he decided to spilt up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara searched the forest for his siblings, killing anyone stupid enough to get in his way.  
When he reached them he stood in front of them.

"Get out of our way" Temari spoke

"What scroll do you need?" Gaara said

"Why should we tell you that? Would you fight us if we have the one you need?" Kankurou said

"I do not need one"

"Don't you want to past the exams?" Temari replied, but almost had a heart attack when Gaara showed them about 18 scrolls.

"We ne-ne-need a heaven scroll"

Gaara gave them the scroll and escorted them to the tower.

Temari and Kankurou just wondered why his presence felt so familiar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto found himself fighting a stronger opponent than his sensei. He smelled snake, so assuming it was Kabuto he went to seek him out. He called Lee in for backup, because Kabuto may be as strong or stronger then him.

But in front of him was someone who was too strong to be a Genin. Orochimaru, One of the Sannins. He was currently in a sword fight with him. He thought the so called legendary sword he had would give him and advantage, but Orochimaru's sword was just as strong. So much for being special, but what Naruto didn't know was that Orochimaru's sword is also one of them, the Grass Cutter.

What was worse then having to fight Orochimaru alone? The fact that he took out Lee when he arrived without breaking a sweat. Naruto knows when he is beat, so with a few smoke bombs he lifted Lee out of there and called help to Gaara. Their masks weren't only for looks, they had built in walkie-talkies that could only communicate with each other. After Gaara had taken Lee, telling him to go to the tower for help and report Orochimaru has enter the exams as a fake genin, Naruto headed back to fight Orochmaru. He would have to use Kyuubi's Chakra, he hated that. He hated relying on other people to help him.

But when he reached the scent of the snake he wasn't there, only 3 sound genins attacking Sakura and Hanabi and Sasuke unconscious on the ground. (Hanabi is on team 7 instead of Naruto)

_Those sound genins must be working for the snake_ Naruto thought. Naruto, not wanting fellow leaf Shonobi to die, Naruto jumped in and kicked Kin who was holding strands of Sakura's pink hair, And then Naruto knocked out Zaku. Then Sasuke back from the dead with the curse seal took care of Dosu. While Lee came behind Kin and spoke "You should run now before you die"

The sound genin ran, but not before Kin gave a glare to Lee.

"Kasshoku why is Aoi up?"

"Something about the flames of youth waking him up, I was walking to the tower when he woke up and insisted helping you out. But I can see you were doing fine." Gaara answered Naruto

"Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, and the 3 in the trees come down" They were shocked but the complied.

With Gaara's Sand he detected what scroll the teams needed and gave each team the scrolls they needed. Gaara did not do this with the sand's team, because he did not want to be identified.

"Aka we need to go" Gaara said using the names they used when calling each other in public, they do, because of the same reason the Anbu does.

"Alright" He faced the 9 people, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Tenten, and Iwashi. "See you guys in the next test" they were about to leave when "Wait!" cried Tenten

"why did you guys help us?"

"To help fellow comrades" Naruto pointed to the forehead protector on his bicep. And with that Team Kage vanished.

The same thought went thought everyone's head _I'm glad we have comrades like them_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

YAY! That took too long.

Happy birthday to Naruto, his birthday was October 10.

A/n: I skip some parts, like the first test and Sasuke fighting Dosu, because I'm assuming you guys seen the anime or read the manga, and tell me if there is any errors in my writing

Anyways Vote for Lee's pairing and  
REVIEW

'till next time


	5. Chapter 5

Lee/Kin- 5  
Lee/Temari-1

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Naruto

You can vote once every chapter

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

once the preliminaries started Gaara, Lee and Naruto put there cloaks on, not wanting any chuunins or Jounins to notice them. Once the Hokage finished his speech on the exams replacing war and the examiner with the rules, the examiner asked if anyone wanted to quit.

Kabuto raised his hand.

"Very well you may leave"

So the teams remaining are the Rookie nine, Gai's team, Kabuto's team, the sand team, sound team and Naruto's team, minus Kabuto, meaning an uneven number of people.

"Since there are an uneven number of people the winner of the first match will fight the last person. Please stay upstairs until your fight. First match is" He pointed to the screen above him

Aka VS Kiba

Naruto stood there, with his cloak hood on. Kiba was over confident like always.

"Match 1 BEGIN!"

Naruto stood there and begin to leak killing intent, with his hood on it looked like red eyes in the shadow. Everyone, but team Kage, almost wet their pants, but Kiba being rash and stupid charged at Naruto.

Having Akamaru change into a clone of him they charged.

**GATSUGA   
**

Kiba and Akamaru spun, destroying everything except Naruto, who dodged effortlessly.  
Kiba and Akamaru split one attacking from front and one from the back. Naruto jumped, but Kiba thought he would and aimed up, and hit him, except he wasn't there. All there was there was his coat. Naruto appeared behind Akamaru and knocked him out. Naruto under his cloak was a sleeveless crimson muscle shirt and black baggy pants. Naruto stood there staring and Kiba.

Kiba was mad. All is attacks didn't even touch him and he even took out Akamaru! This is bad, so put his all in this next attack.

"**_GATSUGA"_**

Kiba started spinning and he was going to hit Naruto when he smelt something behind him. He hit Naruto who burst into smoke. _A clone…_Kiba thought as he passed out, with enough energy to throw a kunai at Naruto behind him. Naruto wasn't expecting it and the kunai hit him in the mask, it only cracked it, but it hit the center of his forehead. Naruto pulled it and didn't think much about it.

Winner Aka

Chouji VS Kankurou

Tie no winner

Temari VS Kabuto's teammate  
winner Temari

Sasuke VS Dosu  
winner Sasuke

Ino VS Sakura  
Winner Ino

Shino VS Hinata   
Winner Shino

Shikamaru VS Yokoi

Winner Shikamaru

Tenten VS Zaku  
Winner Tenten

Neji Vs Iwashi  
Winner Neji

(I am too lazy to write the unimportant matches.)

Lee VS Kin

"YOSH! Now I can show everyone the powers of the springtime of youth!"

Lee jumped down, creating a huge crater where he landed. Kin showed fear as she watched

this guy is from the team who beat Dosu and Zaku _easily_, and she was the weakest of the team. All she could do is Genjutsu with her bells and wire.

Match 10 Begin

Lee disappeared and kicked her in the back. She poof and revealed a log. _Kawarimi  
_ "Got you!" Kin exclaimed

Lee's surroundings suddenly went black. Then clones of Kin started attacking him.

Everyone in the stands wondered why he just didn't release the Genjutsu. Kakashi asked "Why doesn't he just release the Genjutsu?"

"He Cant" replied Madara. Madara noticed the stunned expression on the other Jounins faces"

"He can't control his chakra at all, he can't even a Ninjutsu right" surprisingly Gai answered "He was a dropout, a dead last, but he didn't give up. He is trying to be the best ninja he can be, with only Taijutsu. And he has come far, Lee is truly a genius of hard work"

Neji and Tenten just remembered him, the only person that didn't pass the exams in there year was Lee. He was a dropout, but in front of them was a Shonobi of great strength. Even Neji started to doubt his beliefs about fate.

Kin was fighting Lee with the help of the Genjutsu, everytime Lee was about to hit her, she would made a Genjutsu clone block, tricking Lee's brain that he was blocked.

"Its over, If Lee can't break the Genjutsu Kin will win"

Madara, Naruto, Gaara, and Gai smirked and all replied at the same time "Don't count Lee out yet"

Kin punched Lee in the face, breaking his mask. Lee's face broke though. Madara and Gai yelled out "LEE TAKE THEM OFF"

Lee dropped his weights, creating a mini earthquake in the stadium. It was time to get serious. He knew he was in a Genjutsu and he was tired of playing dumb. He opened the first gate.

"**KAI!**"

Lee started glowing, chakra surrounded him. Then Lee blurred out. He would stop only to destroy the Kin clones everywhere, when he done so Kin and everyone just stared. Lee just broke out of a Genjutsu with sheer speed alone, not even Gai could do that.

"GO LEE SHOW THEM THE POWER OF YOUTH!"

Within a matter of seconds Lee had defeated Kin. Kin was immediately rushed the hospital. Lee not very well he was carried away too, even if it was nothing serious, opening a gate took a toll on your body.

Winner Lee

everyone cheered

next match

Gaara VS Yumi

Gaara defeated her easily, crushing her in his desert coffin. Seeing the faces of his siblings he took off his mask. Showing his brother and sister his face, both nodded as if they knew all along.

Final match

Winner of the first match Aka (he still doesn't want anyone to know it's him) VS Hanabi Hyuuga.

Begin!  
"You cannot win; I have skipped 2 grades and I am the heir the Hyuuga clan"

"Kiba said he would win, but he didn't. Don't be so cocky"

"enough talk, I will show you the power of the Hyuuga Clan!"

Hanabi slid into her Jyuuken stance. Naruto readied his attack.

"JYUUKEN!"

Hanabi started to poke his inner coil system. She hit him a fare amount of times until he poof into smoke. _BUSHIN? _She looked around but saw no one, even with her Byakugan. _Below! _But it was too late, Naruto came up and punched her.

**_Katon: Hosenka No Jutsu_**

Naruto shot small fireballs at her, following up with a Kage Bushin after each fireball. Each Bushin kicked her up, forcing her to dodge the fireballs shot but the others. Then Naruto appeared above her, doing some quick seals he shouted

"**_Katon: Karyu Endan.   
_**

_**Fire Phoenix Dragon Combo**"_ a Dragon made of fire came out of Naruto's mouth and made its way to Hanabi.

_**KAITEN!** _

Hanabi spun to protect herself, releasing chakra as she spun.

"Enough playing around, time to finish this" Naruto said as he pulled out his blade

_**LIGHTNING STORM** _

Lightning started striking Hanabi, she tired to dodge, but was forced into using Kaiten again. _Perfect, just what I wanted_ Naruto unleashed his final part of his plan.

**_FLAME CAGE_**

Using the super heating air from his lightning attack he engulfed on fire, and encaged her in a cage of fire, forcing Hanabi to use Kaiten for a long time. Kaiten uses a lot of chakra, so she should be exhausted.

After the cage had stopped she was here, panting. Naruto knew this would be fast. He charged at her and tried to punch her. She punched back, aiming at his face. Naruto saw it, but it was too late, he tried to duck, but got hit in the face. Hanabi got hit in the stomach. Punches connected, Hanabi was in the wall, and Naruto's Mask started to crack more, from were Kiba hit it.

His mask broke, showing his face. Then Hanabi got up, "You are in my field of divination"

**Hakke Rokujuyon Sho**

Hanabi hit his face, after the attack Naruto stood there, the only difference was that his skin tight mask was ripped off, showing his bare face. Hanabi collapsed from Chakra Exhaustion. That's when everyone noticed who 'Aka' was.

Naruto


	6. Chapter 6

Still is anyone having problems with there email? Because Fan fiction won't let me change email or email me my story alerts.

And people who flame, if you don't like my story don't read, I skip parts because it is the same thing as the manga/anime. If I spell something wrong tell me. And Naruto is NOT super powerful, he's about mid-high Chuunin.

Thank you to Ryuusekei for telling me about how Shinobi is spelled, it is spelled Shinobi no Shonobi.

Lee/Kin it is!

Well I'm super bored. So writing I will do

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.

Everyone in the room stared, but for different, the rookie nine stared because the so called dead last stood there. The one who beat Kiba with no problem, the one who beat Hanabi Hyuuga, he was just standing there. The others stared, because here was the Kyuubi child, _alive_. He ran away 5 years ago. Everyone thought he was dead. Here he is, standing right there. People knew because of the birthmarks on his face.

"Winner: Aka"

"No need for code names now, I will be Uzamaki Naruto from now on" said Naruto

"Winner: Uzamaki Naruto"

Naruto walked up the stairs, when he past Kurenai. She poked him Naruto stopped walking. She was curious, the Kyuubi child was supposed to be dead. Kurenai was about to poke him again when she was interrupted by Madara

"Kurenai if you still value your finger don't poke him again" said the voice of Madara.

"You knew who he was, didn't you?"

"Of course, what kind of teacher doesn't know his own student?"

"Will all contestants please come down" When all of the remaining came down to the Arena. The examiner held a box "Please pick a number from the box" They did so.

Naruto-1

Ino-2  
Tenten-3  
Shino-4  
Lee-5  
Kankurou-6  
Gaara-7  
Shikamaru-8   
Temari-9  
Sasuke-10  
Neji-11

"Will 11 and 10 please stay here, the rest of you please go back upstairs"

"WHAT?? I thought the preliminaries were over" Asked Ino

"There will be one more match, because there will be an uneven number of people for the 3rd exams, and it would be unfair for someone to fight twice" Ino nodded with a short "oh"

Sasuke and Neji stood there glaring at each other.

"BEGIN!"

"Uchiha" Said Neji  
"Hyuuga" said Sasuke

With that Sasuke blurred out of sight, Neji was tracking his movements with his Byakugan. Sasuke started attacking while Neji just kept blocking. The clash of the 2 ultimate Doujutsu begins! Neji Decide it was enough of defense and attacked back.

"You are in my field of divination" **Hakke Rokujuyon Sho**

_2 strikes _Sasuke predicted with his Sharingan and blocked them _  
4 strikes _they strikes were getting faster but he still blocked  
_8 strikes _they got faster…  
_16 strikes _faster…

_32 strikes _too fast  
_64 strikes _Sasuke couldn't block them all, so he got hit, knocking him into the wall.

"Fate is on my side, you cannot win" Neji said

Sasuke stood up "Fate is nothing, it is the loser's scapegoat for their misfortune"

"It does not matter what you say, fate is decided from birth, you cannot change fate"

"How would you know fate is on your side?" The Sasuke knocked Neji out from behind "Your ranting gave me time to create a Bushin and knock you out. Do not go around talking about fate, you do not know what you are talking about" _all I know is I am fated to kill Itachi_

After the Medic-Nin took Neji off the examiner said "the 3rd exam will be…" he pointed to the electric board and it showed

Naruto VS Ino

Tenten VS Shino  
Lee VS Kankurou  
Gaara VS Shikamaru  
Sasuke VS Temari

"From today you guys have a month to train, use the time well. Dismissed"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was bored, Lee was catching up with Gai and Gaara was doing whatever he does, Madara was gone like he always is, so Naruto had nothing to do. He decided to go to the hot springs. As he walked through the streets, he faced the once again stupid glares of the villagers. Muttering "Demon", "he's back", "how dare he come back" and such, he was tired of it all, he would kill them one day.

Relaxing in the hot springs he spotted a white haired man looking into the girl's side of the hot springs. Naruto put on a towel and jumped next to the old man. Jiraiya didn't seem to notice, he was too busy peeking. Naruto looked too, He saw the girls from the exams, and they seemed to have the same idea as he did. Naruto didn't know what to do, either get the pervert tin trouble and watch him get hurt, or keep peeking.

"Keep peeking, that Ino has a great figure, I wonder how good she is in b-' Kyuubi was interrupted by a large nosebleed Naruto had. This alerted the girls that Jiraiya and Naruto was there, therefore causing a lot of pain to the old pervert. Naruto had enough brains to get out of angry women way, but Jiraiya was too caught up on how sexy they looked while running to hide, resulting in a lot of pain. After the girls left…

"STUPID BRAT WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" _those bodies are why I came back to Konoha_

"Because I wanted to"

"Rude little gaki, Do you know who I am?"

"Yes I do, a old pervert, who doesn't get enough, so he has to peek to get turned on"

"Ye-NO STORTY I AM THE GREAT FROG HERMIT, ONE OF THE LEGENDARY SANNINS JIRAIYA!" he said while doing a little dance  
"Liar" Naruto the pointed at Jiraiya "A Legendary Sannin wouldn't haven't gotten beaten up, and wouldn't be peeking"

"How dare you!" Jiraiya summoned a mid sized toad, and then the toad started attacking Naruto. Naruto started his seals

Doton Kekkai: Dorodomu (Earth Release Barrier: Dungeon Chamber of Nothingness)

Jiraiya was trapped in the dome of sand. Rasengan! Jiraiya broke through the barrier of sand. Jiraiya stared at the boy, Naruto stared back. After a while Naruto simply said "Teach me" Jiraiya just glared, but nodded slightly.

They walked to a closed area, "Naruto right?" asked Jiraiya

"Correct"

"well first I need you to sign this scroll…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Here we are at the Chuunin Exam Finals. "Here we have the finest Genin here to give you a show and for us to decide if they should be promoted" Gemma said

Match 1

Naruto VS INO  
"BEGIN"!

"Ino, give up now you cannot win" Naruto said in a monotone voice, he said it like he was saying the sky was blue.

"What makes you think that?" Ino replied  
"You are a ninja. Not a fan girl, from what I see you are still the same form 5 years ago. Useless" Naruto again said like it's an everyday occurrence, this mad Ino mad. _How could he!? The dead last thinks he better than me, he's still Naruto, he is not like Sasuke-kun. _Even through Ino thought this these words would change her life.

Ino was too caught up in thought, thinking about Sasuke that she didn't notice Naruto moving. **_Crack_** Naruto punched Ino in the ribs, careful so only one of her ribs would break and she would not be able to move.

Winner: Naruto

After the medic-nins took Ino off the battle arena.

The next match ending quickly, after Tenten used her Rising Dragon technique, she blew away Shino's bugs and Shino gave up. The next 4 matches weren't very interesting either, Kankurou gave up, so Lee won, Gaara just made a sand dome engulfing Shikamaru and the lifting him off the ground, making his shadows useless, then the last match Temari gave up after Sasuke burned her fan with a Katon jutsu.

Semi-Finals  
Naruto Vs Tenten

Naruto jumping down and landing gracefully, while Tenten used the stairs, walked to the center of the arena. "Match Begin!" Naruto quickly pulled out his sword (it's a broadsword, smaller than Zabuza's sword, and he keeps it on his back.) "Since you made it this far I will let you face my sword. It will be quick, so enjoy it while it lasts"

Tenten pulled out 2 summoning scrolls **Soshoryu! (Twin Rising Dragons) **she cried, to gusts of wind in the shape of dragons suddenly rose and started attacking Naruto.

Denkou Arashi (Lightning Tempest)

Naruto swung his sword and lightning bolts came from the sky, effectively destroying the attack. Tenten came to pick up and kunai on the ground. The moment she touched it she got electrified and fainted for shock.

Winner: Naruto

Next Match  
Lee Vs Gaara

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXBOREDDXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm changing it to Naruto and Ino only, having him with Tenten would take too much time from the plot, I already planed the sound/sand invasion, Tsunade arc, mission to wave (its gonna be after the exams), a group like the 7 swordsmen of the mist formed, Sasuke's fight with Naruto (it will not be at the Valley of the end) and up to Naruto leaving the village. I just need to get my fingers to type. -.-, Btw the way srry for the delay in update. Next chap will be long ( hopefully)

and to sonicxxx No i did not die lol


End file.
